


Earth is Beautiful with You

by Anchor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All Humans Die, Cute, Descriptive Make-out Scences, F/F, Fluff, Future Vision, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, One-Sided Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, PTSD Pearl, Pearl has OCD, Pearl has PTSD, Pearl has a lot of issues, Pearl is still in love with Rose Quartz, Romance, Sad scenes, Swearing, its really cute, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchor/pseuds/Anchor





	Earth is Beautiful with You

A loud knock on the Malhswaren house. Mr. Malhswaren opened the door to his sister-in-laws smiling face.  
“Nikita? What are you doing here?”, he asked, confused.  
“I'm living here for a bit.”, she pushed past him into the living room, “didn't I tell you guys that...or did I forget that part?”  
“You forgot.”  
“Well I'm here now so I doesn't matter.”, she smiled at him, running her fingers through her messy black hair. “Now, where's my sister and niece?” She threw her suitcase on the couch and walked into the kitchen, Mr. Malhswaren following closely behind.  
“Priyanka is at work”, he said, “and Connie is at her friend's house.”  
“Steven, right? Connie told me about him in our letters. Where does he live? I want to meet him.”  
“Uhh, the temple on the beach...hard to miss…”  
“Ohh, a temple friend! I had a temple friend once.”  
Nikita walked out the door, closing it loudly behind her.  
Mr. Malhswaren sighed. His wife was not going to like this.

Nikita walked through the town towards the huge temple, admiring the scenery.  
“Ohh donuts!”, she said to herself before walking into The Big Donut.  
“Hello! What can I get for you today, miss?”, Sadie asked.  
“A dozen donuts, please.” Nikita thought it would be rude to just show up at Steven's house with just donuts for her and Connie.  
“What flavours, miss?”  
“You choose.”, Nikita smiled at Sadie, making her blush. Sadie put an assortment of donuts into the box. “Here you go.”  
“And here you go.”, Nikita handed Sadie some money and took the box of donuts out of the store with her.  
A short while later Nikita was walking up the stairs leading up to the house against the large broken down temple. She knocked on the door of the small house and was shortly answered by a tall intimidating woman.  
“Umm, hi.”  
Garnet stared down at the girl.  
“Uh, is Connie here?”  
Before Garnet could answer, a loud voice rang out of the house. “I SMELL FOOOOD!”  
A purple blur zoomed past Garnet and right up to the box of donuts under Nikita’s arm.  
“Woah! There not all for you!”  
“Gimme, Gimme, Gimme.”, Amethyst said, trying to get the donuts from Nikita.  
“Amethyst! Be Polite!”, another voice came out of the house.  
The voice revealed herself and Nikita’s jaw dropped.  
The third woman was absolutely beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman Nikita had ever seen. Her confident demeanor fell away and she was left with her true nervous babbling self.  
“Uh uh um...w-where's Connie?”  
“Oh! Connie! Someone's here for you!”, Pearl called into the house. The sound of feet running down stairs was soon followed by Connie appearing in the doorway with a pudgy boy.  
“Aunt Nikita!”, Connie almost knocked her over with a hug. “What are you doing here!”  
“I'm living with you for a bit!”  
“Really? Mom didn't say anything.”  
“We were keeping it a surprise.”, Nikita lied.  
Steven gasped. “Connie! You didn't tell me you had an Aunt!”  
Nikita laughed. “You must be Steven. Connie has told me lots about you.”  
Connie blushed.  
“But, I have no idea who these three beautiful women are.”  
Garnet made a mh noise and walked away.  
“That was Garnet. She probably got jealous when you called her beautiful. Don't think much about it.” Steven smiled up at Nikita, who didn't understand much of what he just said but didn't think too much about it like he said.  
“And this is Amethyst.”  
“Yo.”  
“And Pearl.”  
Nikita smiled at Pearl, her confidence coming back. “The most beautiful name goes to the most beautiful woman.” Nikita took her hand and kissed it.  
“Er..yes.” Pearl took her hand away and walked into the house.


End file.
